Logs of SCP-6825
by 6568tank
Summary: WARNING! THIS FILE IS A LEVEL 3(SECRET) FILE, ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO PROCEED IN OPENING THIS FILE? IF YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED TO OPEN THIS FILE YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED. PROCEED?


_**Yoyoyoyo, its ya boy, back at it again. Now I figured, "SCP's are pretty coolioso, so why not write my own?" and that's exactly what I'm doing. Since I like undertale, and out of all my likes the characters in that are some of the only ones that can be realistically contained, this is gonna be an article and some interviews pertaining to a lazy skeletal smiley trash bag. Ight anyways, later **__**NERDS.**__** This is somewhat modelled after 2317.**_

Welcome to the SCiPNet direct access terminal. Please enter command/

\login

Please enter user credentials/

\willsmithson | gGzZgGzZ1

Credentials accepted. Please enter command/

\access SCP-6825 3

You are attempting to access a Security Level 3(Secret) file. Please note that access to this file is restricted to personnel with Level 3 Security Clearance. Continuing without proper authorization will result in disciplinary action, up to and including administration of a broad-spectrum Class-A amnestic followed by termination of employment/

Information regarding your access to this file (Including the date, time, and location) will be reported to the Records And Information Security Administration (RAISA)/

If you wish to continue, please re-enter your user credentials now/

\willsmithson | gGzZgGzZ1

Authentication accepted. Please enter your Project-Specific Personal Identification Number (PSPIN)/

\406-119-3745-009

Thank you. The time and date of your access to this file has been logged and reported to the Records And Information Security Administration (RAISA)/

User Name: Dr. William Smithson/

Title: Senior Researcher, SCP-6825/

Displaying SCP-6825, Clearance Level 3/

**SCP-6825**

**Item #**: SCP-6825

**Object Class**: Keter/Thaumiel (1)

**Special Containment Procedures**: SCP-6825 is to be secured at Containment Area-34 in a steel-reinforced 5m x 5m x 5m containment chamber with an unlocked doorway in the middle of the northern-most wall, although true containment has proven to be completely impossible. 6825-1 is to be allowed to wander the upper levels of Area-34 if said Area is not in the middle of a breach, in which case 6825-1 is to be recapturing whatever SCP's escaped. The chamber is to be furnished with a TV, a couch facing opposite the TV, a bed with a quilt and pillows and a bookshelf. Any requests that do not conflict with Foundation rules are to be granted to SCP-6825, such requests include food, reading material of any kind, pen and paper and any modern electronic device with no access to the internet other than the SCiPNet as of 2019. Anyone working on SCP-6825 is allowed to converse with 6825-1 freely.

**Description: **SCP-6825-1, or as it prefers to be called, Sans, is a skeleton of humanoid variety. It's eye sockets seem to contain glowing white 'pupils' that it appears to see out of, though on occasion it has been observed to activate a blue, willow o' wisp flame within its left eye socket, which causes its other eye socket to go pitch black. 6825-1 is 152.4 cm tall (5 foot; 60 inches) and has an ever-present smile on its face that only seems to be able to grow and shrink (Despite this, SCP-6825 is able to converse freely. When questioned it merely winked and said "_what? this the weirdest thing you've seen or somethin'?_"). They wear a white t-shirt under a blue unzipped hoodie with what appears to be fur around the edge of the hood itself. They wear black, fingerless gloves on top of hands that resemble that of a human skeleton's. They wear what appears to be loose-fitting black shorts that end just above the knee with a white stripe that runs down from the top to the bottom of these. In addition, they wear pink slippers on their feet that never seem to fall off, no matter how much 6825-1 moves around.

SCP-6825-2 is a blanket term pertaining to a multitude of entities of the same type that SCP-6825-1 can summon at will. 6825-2 in most cases appears to be a dragon skull that is as large or small as the 6825-1 wishes and will respond to their commands, mental or vocal, instantaneously. 6825-2 appears to also be able to shoot high-powered beams of what 6825-1 describes as magic, being able to destroy entire testing fields the size of a 5-story building at the most powerful output 6825-1 can manage. 6825-1 can also summon various instances of 6825-2 at once, all with varying size.

SCP-6825-1, aside from being a skeleton has a wide variety of other anomalous abilities, including telekinesis, teleportation, summoning of bones, which are officially recognized as SCP-6825-3, summoning of 6825-2, and [REDACTED AT o5 REQUEST]. 6825-1's telekinetic powers are nothing to be scorned at as he has been shown to be able to change entire landscapes with a radius of 65 acres at will, with what appears to be relative ease. The instances of 6825-3 6825-1 is capable of summoning are able to be thrown large distances of over 200 kilometers without breaking and are unable to be dispelled if 6825-1 does not will it. Instances of 6825-3 can vary between three different colors, white, blue and orange, with each type having differing uses, though no possible uses have been stated by 6825-1 as of now, and 6825-1 have not used any instances of 6825-2 or 6825-3 outside of testing, while 6825-1's telekinesis is frequently used to move things even just a foot out of grabbing range directly into 6825-1's hands. 6825-1's teleportation ability appears to only allow 6825-1 to appear in places they have already been to or know the exact coordinates of.

6825-1, although incredibly powerful appears to hold a lazy and relaxed image at most times, seemingly having not a single care in the world, while also having an unfortunate affinity and joy in preforming practical jokes on others. While due to this previous description 6825-1 may appear to be a brute, they are deceptively intelligent, and when administered an IQ test yielded a result of 230. 6825-1 knows quite a bit about quantum theory, string theory and many other branches of molecular physics.

Testing has proven indeterminate as to what material it's made of. (2)

**Interview Log A:**

Interviewee: SCP-6825-1

Interviewer: Dr. William Smithson, Area-34.

_Interview between 6825-1 and Sr. Researcher Will Smithson_. _Interview was performed at 0800 in the morning, in which a basic feel for 6825-1's personality was established, and his ability to summon 6825-3 first noted, though not noted as 6825-3._

_/_

[BEGIN LOG]_  
_SCP-6825-1: Alright buddy, could ya' care to explain why exactly I'm locked up here? I mean, 'snot like I did anything bad to you guys, right?

Dr. Smithson: You have not done anything, no.

SCP-6825-1: Then can I ask why I'm here in this schmancy pants facility?

Dr. Smithson: Well, you are currently on basement floor level 22 of Area-34, in the SCP Foundation.

SCP-6825-1: Well, at least I'm no deeper underground than I've been before.

Dr. Smithson: Noted. Anyway, SCP-6825-1, may I have your name and species?

SCP-6825-1: I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton. As for species, I'm a monster.

Dr. Smithson: A monster, you say? Do all of your species appear as humanoid skeletons?

SCP-6825-1: Nah. Me and my bro, Papyrus are the only skeletons as far as I know. Monsters can come way different, from humanoid goats and fish to ghosts, humanoid bears walking clam shells, there's basically no limit to what a monster can look like.

Dr. Smithson: Interesting. Can you give me some information on what monsters are made of?

SCP-6825-1: Well, monsters are made o' mostly magic and very little physical matter, allowing us to cast spells and the like.

Dr. Smithson: Spells? Could you give a verbal example, or maybe even a non-destructive demonstration?

SCP-6825-1: I mean, sure. _(6825-1's left eye began to emit an aura that appeared to be a small blue flame as his other 'eye-light' disappeared. 6825-1 then proceeded to summon a few of 6852-3 instances and throw them at the wall.) _Good enough explanation?

Dr. Smithson: Quite so, yes. Now these bones that you have just summoned. Do you know where they come from?

SCP-6825-1: They come from a pocket dimension I own and am free to take things in and out of whenever I wish to.

Dr. Smithson: _(Muttering)_ Incredible, simply incredible. Anyway, what is this 'magic' that you talked a bit about earlier?

SCP-6825-1: Well, magic is the energy deep in the SOUL that monsters can use to cast spells, while humans like you can't due to their very much physical make up.

Dr. Smithson: SOUL's? Can you give a description of one?

SCP-6825-1: _(Winks as its grin gets bigger) _Even better, I can show you. _(6825-1 proceeds to summon what appears to be a small, white heart that is turned upside down.)_

Dr. Smithson: Incredible. What are the properties of these SOULs? Do humans have them? Why does yours appear to be upside-down?

SCP-6825-1: Easy there on the questions, Doc'. A SOUL's got multiple properties, the most important of which are HP, LOVE, exp, ATK and DEF. Humans do have these. Monster SOULs are just like that, I guess.

Dr. Smithson: Thank you for answering my questions, that'll be all for now.

SCP-6825-1: 'Ight. Oh wait, before you go can I get a burger and fries? Doesn't matter what type of burger. And a bottle of ketchup too.

Dr. Smithson: I'll see what I can do.

SCP-6825-1: Thanks, Doc'.

[END LOG]

1\. Although being a Keter, 6825-1 has shown himself to be willing to comply by the Foundation's commands, and due to its power, has gotten a secondary classification of Thaumiel.

2\. According to 6825-1, it's made of magic. No testing has been able to find any physical matter thus far, and so its word has been trusted.


End file.
